Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class
Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. As Natsu, Happy and Lucy ask Mirajane to teach them Transformation Magic, Lucy becomes the focal point of yet another troublesome day. Summary It has been four months since Lucy joined Fairy Tail, and due to her missions becoming increasingly outrageous, she feels that she needs to step up her game, and decides to learn some new Magic. She goes to the guild and asks Mirajane for help. When Mirajane asks Lucy if she wants to learn Transformation Magic, Lucy says yes, and Natsu and Happy chime in, saying that it sounds like fun. Lucy, shocked at first, gets worried immediately and asks them why they need to learn transformation Magic anyway. Natsu replies saying that they want to learn so they can make their pranks more elaborate. Lucy is surprised at his honesty, and Mirajane informs them that even though transformation Magic is a deep and complex art, they can learn to use it at a basic level quite easily. Mirajane begins by doing a basic level transformation into Erza, in which the clothes don't change. Then she transforms her clothes into Erza's armor, saying clothes transformation is at intermediate level. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are in awe and Happy says that Mirajane looks like the real thing. She then smiles and scares Natsu by doing an Erza expression, glaring at him and saying he better not be picking fights with Gray. While Natsu cowers white and out of breath behind Lucy, she happily says that even the voice is perfect, to which Mirajane explains that getting into character of transformations is a very important aspect. Mirajane then goes on to explain that once you move up to an advanced level, you transform accordingly to change size, get new abilities, and gain a fighting advantage in battle. She also transforms into a fish, bird and fox. Lucy agrees on transformation Magic being deep and complex, while Happy drools and asks Mirajane to transform into a fish again, causing Lucy to ask him if he wants to eat her. Mirajane says that all this will be hard for the three of them so she tells them to start with the basics. She then tells Natsu and Lucy to transform into each other after they have had a good look at each other and built up a proper image. While they are looking at each other, Natsu makes fun of Lucy saying he sees zits on her face, making her angry and yelling at him to shut up. He also starts staring at her while being quite close to her face, making Lucy blush and feel uncomfortable, so she asks him to get a bit back. Mirajane also explains to them that transformations are easier, and turn out better if you transform into someone you know best. She then tells them to get ready, saying they should picture themselves as the other person, concentrate, build up Magic Power and release it into the pictured image. Both Natsu and Lucy yell the word 'transform' in excitement, however, neither of them is able to do so. While Natsu grins himself stupid, Lucy realizes that it isn't working and becomes disappointed when Mirajane tells her that it might be difficult for a Holder-Type Mage. Natsu laughs and makes fun of her again saying how lame that is, and she angrily tells him that he didn't manage to pull it off either. He disagrees, and says that he now knows what to do, builds up Magic and yells 'transform'. When the puff of smoke disperses, he is shown to have successfully transformed into Lucy, while wearing his own clothes. Happy is shocked and Mirajane proudly praises her student. Lucy yells at Natsu yet again with teary and shocked eyes saying he should cover up the front, and quickly grabs his vest to do so. While she does this, Natsu is feeling 'his' chest and is shocked at how soft it is, making Lucy angry and her yelling again telling him to not touch that. The real Lucy then laments to Mirajane that this is very embarrassing and is like sexual harassment, and when Mirajane wonders if it really is that bad and awkward since they are such good friends, Lucy insists that it absolutely is. Natsu on the other hand is still examining himself and Happy becomes sad saying he wants to try being Lucy as well. Lucy angrily asks him if it is because of the chest and Happy ignores her, and starts getting ready to transform. Lucy gets embarrassed, telling him to stop, because she has a bad feeling and knows that things won't end well. She believes Happy will transform into a naked version of herself, wearing only a neck scarf (since Happy does not wear any clothing except for his small green bag, which is currently holding a fish). Losing her cool, Lucy yells in horror and tearfully says she wont be fit to be wed. This commotion causes quite an uproar in the guild, and the men start gathering with interest to see what's going on. Happy then suddenly transforms into a mix of himself and Lucy, with his body, scarf and cat ears, and Lucy's head, complete with the blush marks. The male audience then has mixed reactions, while all of them blush, Wakaba says that Happy is not quite getting the idea, and the others are too confused to comment and some feel it is actually kind of cute. Lucy, however, says its creepy and sighs, while Mirajane transforms into Lucy wearing a bikini and tells the men in a flirty pose and tone that they should make do with her for now, making them happier than ever. Lucy is now completely down in the dumps as she admits out loud that having people mess around with your body is a really weird feeling, Happy agrees with his "Aye", and Natsu is sitting completely absorbed with still being in wonder of his new body, unaware of what the situation has developed into. Characters in Order of Appearance #Lucy Heartfilia #Mirajane Strauss #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Wakaba Mine #Warren Rocko Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Navigation